You And Me
by AriaJ
Summary: Pest/OC Opening up my eyes, I stared into the beautiful mist coloured eyes of Rachel, who at the moment was lying beneath me, both my arms on either side of her head holding myself upright. With a small groan of pain, she smirked up at me. "Hey Pest." ...
1. Chapter 1

I swore quietly, turning my head to see my nan giving me a displeased look, but she quickly focused her attention back to the television, intently watching today's shitty news – one day she's probably gonna see me on there .But the reason for my swear wasn't due to the fact that my nan wouldn't let me play FIFA, but the fact that it was Friday night and also bonfire night and I had no idea where the rest of the guys where.

I looked towards my bedroom door, where my fingers where twitching knowing that underneath my bed laid my stash of fireworks and bangers.

A smirk etched its way onto my face as I heard already impatient knocking.

_"Yo Pest man!"_

Speak of the devil and they shall appear, I looked towards my Nan giving her the signature prized grandson face, and motioned with my head towards the door.

_"Oh go on then"_ wagging her wrist at me, she didn't break eye contact from the screen, even when I gave her a brief kiss to the cheek, while jumping over the sofa, and grabbing my green and grey adidas jacket as well as my favourite beanie with small tattered tassels, I sprinted to the door mid-dress.

Opening it, I was grabbed by the scruff of my jacket and pulled through the door, 'Biggz' and Dennis where the ones to greet me. Biggz was a huge mothers boy at heart and granted me and the rest of the boys had lead him astray, getting him into things he shouldn't, his afro like hair was tucked underneath his purple hoody.

The other boy Dennis was a self-proclaimed lady's man, due to his clean cut hair and smooth confidence.

Dennis pushed my shoulder as he walked past towards the stairs.

_"Jesus man, where have you been? Everyone's waiting."_

I ran up behind Dennis, and attacked him from behind, giving him a good punch in the arm.

_"Well if you pricks had just told me"_

Dennis and Biggz shared a laugh together behind me as we trudged down the hallway towards the stairs; I rolled my eyes and threw my hood over my head in disinterest.

I heard the stomping footsteps behind me as Biggz jogged to my side, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

_"Man, where's Rache?"_

Throwing open the doors to the stairs I through my hands into my jacket.

_"I Dunno, man."_

I shook my head in annoyance as Biggz wiggled his eyebrows in my direction in a knowing and suggestive manner.

Dennis pushed past us as he sat atop the stair bannister, sliding down it.

_"I'm telling you man, that girl wants me."_

Taking the opportunity as he reached the end, I shoved him off the banister and watched in amusement as he landed in a heap on the floor with a grunt of surprise.

Biggz held his stomach as he laughed next to me as we approached the large double doors to the next floor, we both stopped as we held the doors open for Dennis who was slowly rising from his position on the floor.

_"She wouldn't want your small dick anyways."_

Smirking at Biggz, we both started to sprint down the corridor as we heard Dennis' cursing behind us. Laughing our way down the length of the corridor and without looking back, we skidded round the corner, but I found myself slamming into someone, grabbing their midsection to steady myself we both ended up falling to the floor.

Opening up my eyes, I stared into the beautiful mist coloured eyes of Rachel, who at the moment was lying beneath me, both my arms on either side of her head holding myself upright. With a small groan of pain, she smirked up at me.

_"Hey Pest."_


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned for a moment, I didn't reply to her greeting, I just continued to stare at her – not noticing the confused look that etched across her face.

_"Pest?"_

Hearing the footsteps and obvious sniggers of Dennis and Biggz, accompanied by wolf whistles, I quickly jumped to my feet, and adjusted my beanie on top of my head.

Rachel got up slowly too, and dusted herself off.

_"Hi guys."_

Still sniggering Dennis and Biggz gave their own replies.

_"We going to get Moses?"_

_"Umm yeah."_ Internally cursing myself and my stupid response, I threw my hands in my pocket as I followed Rachel's form down the corridor.

Dennis' smug face appeared next to me, who was suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at me, and gesturing his head towards Rachel.

Not bothering to waste any effort, I pushed him to the side and slapped him over the head. Biggz 'Ohh-ed' on the other side of me and then jogged up alongside Rachel, giving her a small side-ways hug and began talking animatedly with her.

* * *

I sat atop my small BMX in the shadows of the trees lining the darkened streets; Biggz sat atop his own next to me, our arms crossed over the handlebars in boredom. The others; Moses, Rache, Jerome and Dennis, stood in a small semi-circle, all of us were chatting about random crap, school was brought up, as well as the new people that arrived today in the block. But the talk simmered down as Dennis nudged Moses' arm, motioning to the end of the street, where the figure of a woman emerged, talking deeply into her mobile phone.

Moses inclined his head to Biggz and me, who in synchronization, pushed off of the pavement with a jump, and we crossed in front of the woman – who did not notice that we stopped just behind her.

I heard the woman give a small whisper of_ "oh shit"_ as she looked at the group in front of her, and then looked back to me and Biggz.

When she turned back to face the front, Moses was stood a few centimetres in front of her, donned in a black ski mask with his hood placed over his head, the others including me had done the same with hoods up or scarves covering a majority of our face.

_"Give me the phone."_

Without hesitating the woman placed the mobile in Moses' outstretched hand, Moses then persisted that the woman hand over her bag, when the woman hesitated Moses grabbed the straps of the bag on the woman's arm and snatched it off her, throwing his hand in and grabbing her purse which he threw back to Dennis, who gave a mocking_ "thank you."_

"Give me the ring." Moses nodded to the ring placed on the woman's finger.

The woman played with the ring on her finger and looked up pleadingly.

_"Please it's not worth anything."_

Moses grabbed a small pocket knife from the folds of his jacket, and flicked it open.

_"Give it to me, or you'll get merked, innit."_

Dozing off the events in front of me, I looked at Rachel who was stood near Dennis, and looking at her un-covered eyes, I knew. I knew she hated this. Her eyes zoned in on mine, and I gave her a small nod of the head, silently asking her if she was alright. She gave a small nod back, and shrugged her shoulders.

Moses' voice grew in volume, and I watched as he grabbed the woman by the coat, bringing her closer to him, in worry she ripped the ring off her finger, and held it out to him.

Loosening his grip, Moses grabbed the ring and thrust it into his pocket.

Before he could motion for her to go however, all of our eyes moved towards a blue-ish white stream of light that was falling from the sky, and without warning it slammed into the car on the side of the road right next to us.

Naturally, I flung myself to the ground, throwing my hands over my head as shards of glass poured down over me.

As the small explosion quietened and recovering from the shock, I slowly got to my feet, and looked at everyone around me, watching as the woman that we had just mugged grappled to her feet and started to sprint down the street and ran round the corner.

_"Oi, she's blitzing."_ I exclaimed looking over to Moses, who got to his feet, and ran his sleeve over his mouth.

_"Allow it."_

Throwing my hand down to my side, I walked over to Dennis and Rachel who were still led on the cement. Squatting down over Rachel as she sat up I scanned over her body. _"You alright?"_

Nodding her head quickly, she gave a small smile._ "Yeah."_

Getting to my feet I offered her my hand, which she took and I pulled her to her feet.

My expressionless face zoned in on hers, and I noticed a small cut to her upper cheek, my thumb followed my gaze and wiped the small blood trail off her cheek.

_"Thanks Pest."_

Throwing my hovering hand into my pocket, I turned back to Moses who at the moment had his legs and lower body dangling from the window of the car that he was searching through.

_"So you're not going to help me up mate?"_ Dennis muttered below me, giving me a wink.

_"Fuck you."_

We all gave a cry of alarm as Moses jumped back from the vehicle, shouting that there was something in there, moments after a gruesome pale creature, with a large gaping mouth filled with fang like teeth, and hands with razor sharp claws leapt through the window, and landed on top of Moses, slashing at his face.

Moses rolled to the side after he stuck the end of his knife into the creature's side, which gave a cry of pain and jumped away, clawing through the fence and making its way to the local playground.

We all watched it leave in stunned silence, but then everyone around me apart from Moses and Rache started to laugh and jest at the fact that Moses just got _"shanked by a dobby,"_

I watched Moses turn towards us, with three long claw marks upon his cheek.

_"Shut up, I'm killing that thing, watch."_

As we all readied ourselves to follow the freaky creature, a ringing sound made us all stop in our tracks, Rachel grabbed her mobile from her pocket and brought it up to her face, and with a sigh she looked up at all of us.

_"Sorry guys, I gotta go."_

Everyone _"aww-ed"_ in response.

_"Yeah, maybe you should go."_ I looked towards Biggz, but he was staring at the long bloodied scratches on Moses' cheek.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at his remark_ "umm okay?"_

With a wave of her hand she turned her back to all of us "see you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

Jumping again as another firework went off in a garden beside me, I shook my head and quickened my pace, watching the swirls of smoke erupt from my mouth as I took a drag from my cigarette.

What is happening to me, usually I would have gone with the guy's then listen to my elder brother's threats of being home on time – hypocrite, he was never home. But, really I just couldn't be near Pest at the moment, everything was just too confusing.

I remembered the first time I met Pest, him being the first member of the group that I had met. My first day at his school in maths, the teacher sat me next to him, and this basically lead to us being pretty close friends – starting with him copying my work or him stealing a pen every now and then.

Sighing in relief as I saw the apartment building in sight, I slowed my steps as I saw three tall male figures loitering outside the front of the block. As I got closer I instantly wished that the guys where with me, I noticed one of the figures to be Hi-Hatz the self-proclaimed 'owner' of the block, suited up in his long leather , fur trimmed coat, on either side of him stood his side-kick a large built man, and another one of his lackeys.

Throwing my cigarette to the side, I acted as natural as possible and made to move past them, but Hi-Hatz stepped in front of me, with a disgusting grin across his face.

_"Sup gorgeous?"_

Crossing my arms over my chest I replied with a simple_ "nothing."_

Moving to step around him, I was stopped as he grabbed the top of my arm and yanked me back to stand in front of him.

_"Let go of my arm."_

_"Shut up gorgeous, where's Moses at?"_

_"He's out."_

Stepping closer to me, he narrowed his eyes at me and a sneer appeared on his face.

_"Oh yeah, where's out?"_

_"You know where he is."_

I knew my answer was the truth, the man in front of me was the reason why we were mugging people, we never questioned why, it's just I guess we didn't want to know what would happen if we didn't do it, and my eyes looked down to his stomach, where I knew behind his coat a gun was tucked away in his trousers.

With a laugh, he let go of my arm and turned to his two 'friends' who echoed with small laughs of their own.

Gripping my arm harder for a few seconds, he threw my arm back at me, and I clutched the sore patch on my arm, he pointed a finger at me.

_"When you see Moses, you tell him to come see me, yeah?"_ He gave me a wink and licked his lips.

Marching past him, I made my way into the block and instead of taking the elevator I sprinted my way up the stairs onto my floor, and finding the cold metal of my keys in my pocket I yanked them out and opened the door to my flat, slamming it behind me.

Tugging my jacket off my shoulders, and unwrapping my scarf from around my neck I launched myself onto the comfort of the sofa, and brought rubbed the red hand print shaped mark on my arm, bringing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them, gazing out the window and the eruption of colors that was firework night.


	4. Chapter 4

Pest POV:

Peddling after the guys up the grassy slope towards the playground, chasing after that white monkey thing – Or whatever the fuck it was.

I joined their hollering, _"Round 2, blood, round 2."_

My adrenaline was pumping as we got to the top, and I threw my leg over the side of my bike and tossed it quickly to the floor, looking into the wooden shed that made up the playground. Within it I could hear small scratching sounds, I looked towards Moses as he nudged me in the arm.

_"Yo, you got any bangers."_

I smirked knowingly and dug through my tracksuit pockets, closing my fist around some small casings of tiny fireworks.

Grabbing Dennis' lighter from his outstretched hands, I lit the ends and threw them into the dark confines.

Waiting in anticipation, I shrunk back as the fireworks started to light up the inside of the wooden shed, and from within it a mouth full of luminescent white teeth emitted painful cries as it lunged forward, trying to escape the brightness and the noise.

From my side, Moses grabbed a small plank of wood off the floor. _"It's mine."_

I watched as Moses leapt into the shadows of the box, and after a few seconds I found myself following with the others as he yelled out _"Yo, back me."_

In the darkness not knowing what was what, I hit the closest thing to non-human that I could figure, but in the darkness I received a few friendly fire punches to my body. With the screeching stopped, Moses whispered a _"done."_ And we all retreated smugly from the box with boisterous laughter.

Moses held the thing at the end of the plank of wood, hovering in the air, on instinct I started to record the happening on my phone, zooming in on the thing that we had just quite literally beat the living shit out of.

I listened as the others laughed joyously and mocked the small creature in front of us.

_"That's an alien bruv."_

Jerome looked at me weirdly and shook his head. _"Nah."_

_"Yeah, I recon it fell from outer-space."_ I looked to the others and smiled, _"but it landed in the wrong place though, you get me."_

Jerome lunged towards the small alien._ "Welcome to the ends brother."_

_"No one messes with the block."_ I yelled, throwing my hand in the air and clicking my fingers.

The others soon followed suit.

* * *

Dragging the alien sluggishly behind me I followed the other back to the block, using my bike harness as a 'lead'. Passers-by gazed at the creature in our wake with somewhat interest but the proceeded to continue with whatever they were doing with a shake of their heads.

I listened to Biggz who was talking with hush tones to his mum on the phone, giving her a lie of his whereabouts. I gave a small chuckle as loudly he exclaimed _"No, you gave me the money!"_

I narrowed my eyes at Dennis who was now riding my BMX to the side of me, bouncing up and down off the sidewalk.

_"Yo Pest, I'm surprised you didn't follow Rache back to her flat."_

Snapping my head towards him, I gave him a dangerous glare.

_"And why would I do that?"_

Dennis smiled to the ground, _"Because you want her man."_

_"Shut-up."_ I retorted which earned a small laugh from Moses.

Dennis cycled a little bit further in front, _"you know, I think she wants me."_

I watched as Moses rolled his eyes, and shook his head, Jerome doing the same motion.

With the community center in site, Moses tapped Dennis on the shoulder_ "sure man."_ he preceded to quick his steps as we saw Tia and her friends exiting. It was obvious to everyone that Moses and Tia liked each other – when they would actually do something about it was the question.

Nearing them, one of the friends looked at the creature. _"Eugh what is that?"_

Positioning the creature in front of me I sat it quite comically on to the floor.

_"It's an alien."_

The girls echoed with laughter. Tia was gazing with slight concern at the long scratched along Moses cheek.

_"Is that what did that to your face."_

Moses nodded smugly and again when she said_ "So you killed it?"_

Tia gave Moses a flirty grin which he returned.

I gave the girls a closer look of the alien as I lifted it up to their faces.

_"Look"_

The girls recoiled and Dimples, a mocha skinned girl, with usual frizzy hair tied into a tight ponytail, pointed her finger at us threateningly.

_"Put that thing near me again and its claws are going to be hanging from your tits."_

Biggz and i looked at each other with laughter etched on our faces. Oh please.

Moses inclined his head towards the block in the distance, and as a last goodbye I lunged the creature towards the girls who sprinted screaming in the other direction.

With a laugh I threw the creature back behind me, high fiving Biggz next to me.

I held back a bit from the others as a light illuminated from my pocket, stopping for a second I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone, noticing that I had received a text, Rache was listed on the screen. Damn, i was supposed to text her sooner - i hated her walking back on her own.

-Where are you? Hope you and the guys are ok-

Hovering my finger over the reply button I was stopped short as the boys hollered at me to hurry up. Leaving the text for now, I caught up to the guys and watched as Moses pulled Biggz from the gangway wall, Biggz's stance suggesting that he was readying himself to jump to the gangway opposite that we were walking on. Idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Pest POV

Passing the two young misfits, the guys and I snickered to ourselves and their nicknames – Probs & Mayhem. Hopping through the doors of the block, and making our way towards the lift, we stopped in our tracks behind an Oxford/Cambridge looking man. When the lift opened I eyed the very out of place guy and gave him a sneer.

The lift doors closed on his face, and I gazed to the top of the lift.

_"To the pent house suite."_

Passing the alien to Moses I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, flicking through my contacts and stopping at Rache's number and face, wanting to be discrete so they guys won't take the piss and listen in to our conversation, I decided to give her a text.

_-Back now, I'll come see you in a minute.-_

Pressing the send button, I looked to Dennis who was watching me and he met my eyes giving me a knowing smirk, leaning back onto the lift wall I thrust my phone back into my pocket, not giving him the satisfaction of any reaction from me, which is usually guaranteed to piss him off.

Reaching the top, the lingering smell of weed could be smelt through the gap in the lift door and It became stronger as the lift opened, I was the first to exit the lift, running up the small steps toward Ron's door, and proceeded to knock heavily on it.

_"Yo Ron!"_

A rounded man, which resembled a monkey, opened the door, _"you alright lads, come in."_

Walking through the door I jumped over the back of the sofa and made myself comfortable, grabbing some papers off the small coffee table to my side, I started to roll and sighed in satisfaction as I lit the end of my roll up and let my mind become hazy and calm.

* * *

Moses hung the small alien on a hook on the back of the door and joined the others relaxing on the sofa. None of them noticed that the young man from the ground floor, called Brewis, timidly edged his way through the front door and sought out Ron, who was stood in the kitchen gazing in confusion at the thing that the boys had brought in.

Brewis stood at Ron's side and his face looked at the creature in fascination, without any acknowledgement Ron passed him a roll up and they both stood in silent watching the creature.

_"It's weird, innit?"_ Ron asked slowly, and then turned to the man next to him _"Maybe if a monkey fucked a fish."_ He then gestured towards the alien.

Brewis didn't say anything and just kept gazing at the creature, until Ron slapped him on the arm and he went and stood next to Ron in the living room being introduced to the boys who were judging him with their eyes.

_"Boys, this is Brewis – very loyal customer."_

Scanning the boys in front of him, Brewis stuck out his fist towards Dennis, _"Sup?"_

Dennis just looked at the young man in disgust, _"whatever."_

The rest of the gang laughed at the small display, and went back to lounging on the sofas, tufts of smoke erupting from their mouths and noses.

Moses got up and motioned for Ron to follow him into the kitchen.

Brewis sat himself down cross legged onto the small coffee table and started to watch the TV, flicking the channels until the discovery channel came on, showing a programme about moths during mating, which peeked his interest.

* * *

Moses pulled Ron in front of the alien like creature and gestured towards it.

_"Hey, can you stash it in your weed room?"_

Ron looked down at first in defeat, and looked at the young man in front of him.

_"I don't know. Why don't you ask the boss?"_

Moses' eyes widened as he nodded his head towards a door at the end of the small hallway.

_"What Hi-Hatz is here?"_

Ron nodded his head, _"yeah, c'mon."_

Moses grasped the straps holding the creature and brought I in front of him as he followed Ron toward the weed room, passing the living room, he caught the guys having a debate as to what newspaper they should tell about the alien, and he gave a small smile. Ron held the door open for him as he passed, and he got felt nervous as at the opposite side of the room Hi-Hatz stood waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Moses clutched the cigarette box in his hand and flipped open the lid, looking at the weed inside. Begrudgingly he sighed and closed the lid again, he didn't want to do this but he didn't have much of a choice – a 15 year old against someone like Hi-Hatz, there wasn't a lot he could do.

He closed his eyes before he left the weed room and forced a strong smile, entering the living room, giving all of his friends a proud grin and nod.

Biggz looked around the sofa top at his friend and gave a perplexed grin.

_"Oi, why you smiling?"_

Dennis leaned back onto the sofa with a cigarette perched between his fingers.

_"Ahh, he got a job."_

All of the boys happy and in respect for their friend stood up and congratulated him, patting him on the back.

Pest threw his arm around Moses shoulders. _"Hi-Hatz is gonna step you up."_

All of the boys were still buzzed for their new friend's achievement as they clapped their hands together. Moses knelt down and pushed the cigarette box into the confines of his sock, pulling it over and rolling it down. A flash of blue light from the window, made him jump to his feet. His eyes widened as he saw what looked like luminous blue meteors fell from the sky and landed in different areas around the estate.

Nudging the guys around him he nodded his head towards the window,

_"Yo, check it."_

The others moved closer to the window in a line, watching the abnormal lights.

_"What?"_, Jerome asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

_"More!"_

_"More what?"_

_"Them things."_

Ron moved closer to the window to join the boys, a child-like grin on his face, his eyes glazed over.

_"Awwww, lovely fireworks."_

Pest shook his head looking at the larger and older man.

_"Nahh fireworks go up before they come down, and those things are bare coming down."_

The others jumped back from the window, as one of the lights where stronger as it zoomed past the window.

_"Look! One landed in the park."_ Biggz exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the window.

The others around him jumped up and down with anticipation.

_"Let's go!"_ Jerome said loudly.

_"I'm killing them!"_ Dennis replied.

Pest rolled the sleeves of his hoody up playfully, looking at the others and giving them a smirk.

_"Let's get kitted up blood!"_

Without acknowledging Ron or Brewis who stood next to him the boys gathered their stuff and sprinted out the door giving it a small slam as they left. Ron looked to the young man and sat himself on the sofa, sighing in content; Brewis followed soon after and lit another spliff.

_"Quite charming really aren't they?"_ Ron said, looking towards the door.

Brewis' eyebrows rose in response, and looked ahead of him, taking a long drag.

At the stairs the boys parted ways to their own flats, giving a small shout that they'd meet out the front.

* * *

Pest sprinted down the corridor towards his flat, but surprised himself as his body skidded to a halt on its own accord in front of Rachel's door. He bit his lip as he just continued to stare at the number on the front of her door, grasping his phone in his pocket he gazed at the blank screen in front of him, his finger poised over the call button.

With an angry huff to himself at his internal battle on whether or not to get Rachel, for starters if those lights where aliens he didn't want to leave her here on her own, and well two he just wanted her with him, knowing that he would be distracted the whole night because she wasn't there. This explained his quietness at Ron's only talking when he was addressed, or to give a quip, but his attention was focused on his phone in his lap and significantly the picture of him and Rachel which was his screensaver.

_"Fuck it."_ He muttered as he stepped closer to the door, rapping his knuckles on the door loudly.

Leaning his head closer to the door, he listened for any movement or noise inside.

_"Rache?"_

He heard the patter of bare feet hitting the ground, becoming louder as the person neared the door. The door opened with a tug, and he smiled as Rachel looked up at him, smiling back.

_"Hey."_

For a second Pest lost his initial thought as to why he was here, but snapped back to reality as he heard a shout of one of the boys from somewhere in the block.

_"You need to come with me."_

Rachel looked down either end of the corridor.

_"Umm, where are we going?"_

Pest motioned his head to the end of the hallway towards the stairs.

_"To the park."_

Rachel looked at Pest questioningly.

_"Rachel! Who's at the fucking door!"_

Rachel jumped at the sound of a man's booming voice from inside the flat.

_"It's just a friend uncle."_

Pest lowered his shoulders, and his head inclined back. His tongue attaching to the roof of his mouth as he gave Rachel a look, Rachel knew the distaste that Pest had for her uncle, whenever Pest was round the two were always close to a bust up.

_"Well tell them to piss off, and come back inside!"_

Pest's hands clenched into fists, as the muscles in his back became tenser every time he heard the man's voice, it was bad enough that the guy was an asshole, but to add to that he was always sending rude and crude remarks in Rachel's direction.

_"Rachel!"_ Another booming shout made Rachel jump slightly as she leant against the door.

Pest relaxed his body as he took a large breath of air in, looking back again at Rachel, he nudged he arm with his hand, his eyes met his face.

Pest inclined his head towards the end of the hallway and gave her a small smile and smirk.

_"C'mon Rache."_

Moving her head to the side and raising her eyebrows she looked away at him smiling knowingly.

When she looked back at Pest his facial expression was matching hers and he raised one of his eyebrows and scrunched his lips together. Rachel shook her head at him, and turned around to reach for her jacket behind her, and knelt down to reach for her Nike Lows and she balanced herself against the wall placing them on her feet, not wanting to see Pest's satisfied grin she edged out the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible.

But Pest reached around her and grabbed the handle to the door, and pulled the door closed as hard as he could, making the door slam loudly, rattling the wall around it. A string of swear words erupted from inside, but Pest just shrugged his shoulders smirking, and threw his hands in his pockets as he began to walk down the hallway, smiling to himself as he heard Rachel catch up to him and walked alongside him, giving him a small punch in the arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel smiled as herself and Pest neared the garage at the basement of the building, as the guys where all huddled outside of it, all holding a various assortment of vehicles. Biggz gave her a wave and a grin as he passed Pest his small mini motor.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" The boys of the group all looked towards Pest at her question; in disbelief that he had not mentioned what was happening, and admittedly they wanted to question why he had brought her hear if he wanted to keep her out of harm's way.

Biggz however, no longer able to control the inevitable excitement clapped his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rache, we are hunting aliens." The way he said it made it sound completely normal and an everyday thing, so Rachel could not help but look at him with an 'are you stupid' expression.

"Oh, fuck off Biggz." Rachel nudged Biggz away from her.

Biggz collected himself, and through his hood up around his head.

"You better believe it."

But Rachel's expression changed to seriousness as she looked at the guys around her, who were nodding their heads in agreement with Biggz.

"You're serious?" She turned her head towards Moses, who could not help but always tell her the truth.

"Yeah Rache"  
Dennis who was reading his pooch Pogo in the basket to his moped, looked over his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go!"

The boys all jumped slightly at his raised exclamation, and moved to their BMX's or in Pests' case his small mini motor. Dennis and Pest both started up their motors, but stopped as they noticed that Rachel still stood awkwardly awaiting further instruction. Pest sighed as he knew that the only person she could ride with was Dennis.

Dennis looking around at the vehicles around him noticed this too, smiling to himself proudly he gestured towards the back of his motor.

"C'mon Rache."

Rachel looked at everyone around her and couldn't help but roll her eyes at Dennis' smug expression.

Swinging her leg over the seat she placed her hands gingerly on Dennis' waist, not noticing Pests' annoyed and hated expression towards Dennis.

Dennis sent another look in Pests' direction, and upon this Pest set his mini motor into gear and zoomed past him, Moses cycle past on his bike and smacked Dennis on the back of the head in annoyance, which earned a laugh from Jerome who had Biggz standing on the back of his bike.

* * *

The boys followed Pest's taillight all the way to the entrance to the park, where he turned the engine off and waited for the others until he pushed his motor through the gates of the park towards what looked like a skid in the earth made by a meteorite.

Following the mark made in the dirt of the field, he gazed down at a large blackened stone like hardened lava, with a mould left on its surface of a large shape, with a very distinctive mouth with large pointed teeth.

The others shuffled towards him and placed their mode of transport onto the floor at their feet, gazing in awe at the large fossil.

Pest gave himself a silent smile as Rachel stood near his side.

"Woah" Jerome echoed everyone as he knelt down next to the large shape.

"It's like a fossil."

"That's bigger than the other one." Dennis mumbled.

"Man that's triple disaster." Biggz tore down his ski mask and his hoody. "Right now, I just want to go home, lock my door and play fifa."

Everyone tore their gaze as a shrieking sound came from the playground atop a small hill.

"Man, check it." Pest moved forward as he pointed towards a large dark shape on top of the jungle gym.

Jerome squinted his eyes as he looked towards the playground.

"I can't see anything."

"Man you haven't got contacts in." Dennis sighed annoyingly.

Jerome fumbled into his jacket pocket and pulled out his glasses placing them on his nose.

His eyes widened in fear as the creature stood watching on top of the jungle gym.

Dennis in alarm surged forward as his small dog Pogo raced off over the hill, barking loudly, his form was stopped by Pest and Moses who grabbed onto his shoulders.

With his free hand Pest grabbed lightly onto Rachel's forearm, bringing her body slowly behind his, as they watched at the creature jumped down from the apparatus, and all that could be hear was a small yelp in pain.

"No!" Dennis cried in shock, as his head hung down in sadness of his lost pet.

"Look, look, look." Biggz moved forward, pointing at the top of the hill, as a large darkened form could be seen nearing the top.

A line of luminous aqua blue stood out from the midnight black.

"Man, check it's eyes."  
Moses stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure them things are eyes."  
The line of blue separated and a loud screech erupted from a pool of luminous aqua blue.

The other jumped back in alarm, and stumbled over their feet backwards.

Pest grabbed Rachel's hand and linked his fingers with hers, and pulled her towards the entrance to the park following the others. Pest pushed her lightly towards Jerome and she jumped on the back of his BMX.

Cycling along the darkened street the unmistakeable sound of a police siren sounded behind them.


End file.
